


Not Only You And Me

by Electra_XT



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_XT/pseuds/Electra_XT
Summary: “I think we can make this work,” Allison says, “now that I know what you guys want.”Diego and Luther look at each other, and then they look at her. Allison lets go of them and spreads her arms out wide.“And I know whatIwant,” she says. “So why don’t we work together?”





	Not Only You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set when everyone still lives at the Academy; the siblings are 18.
> 
> As always, thanks to the TUA nonnies on FFA for alpha-reading and cheerleading!
> 
> Title from, uh, "3" by Britney Spears.

“You good to go again?” Luther says, holding out his hand to Diego.

They’re down in the basement. Where some families might have a rec room, the Academy has a shadowy lower level equipped with an entire sparring ring, sandbags and gloves stuffed against the walls, scuffed mats lining the floor from wall to wall. It’s where Dad sends Diego to blow off steam when he’s getting unruly and where Luther comes if he wants to get on Diego’s nerves. Diego’s always felt more at home here than in his bedroom.

“Yep,” Diego says, grabbing Luther’s strong hand and hauling himself up. He brushes himself off. “Full powers, full everything, right?”

“I don’t think that’s really necessary,” Luther says, shifting his weight. “I don’t want to have too much of an advantage.”

“Whatever,” Diego says. “I can still kick your ass, Number One, you just want the excuse for when you lose.”

“If you think so,” Luther says.

“Ready?” Diego says. He cracks his knuckles. “Come on, big boy. I can take it.”

“We should have a referee or something,” Luther says, tightening the straps on his gloves.

“I can be your referee,” a voice says from the doorway.

Diego turns around to see Allison leaning against the doorway. 

Look, Diego’s not blind. Allison’s gorgeous. Even in the dumb Academy uniform she manages to look like a supermodel, all long legs and smooth skin, blazer loose and open like she doesn’t have a care in the world. From the corner of his eye, Diego sees Luther stop in his tracks.

Diego hits his gloves together. He should have known this would happen. It’s always been like this: Diego wants something, Luther wants it more, Luther gets it, but Diego doesn’t think there’s any way Luther can want Allison as much as Diego does. It’s pure torture to be around her, to train with her and have to put her in a headlock and hold his breath as her hair tickles his neck, to always have her image burning in the corners of his eyes.

Luther clears his throat. “Yeah. Sure, uh, you can stand there and… tell us when to go.”

“That work for you, Diego?” Allison says, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Diego cracks his knuckles and nods. He feels antsy; he wants to punch something. Good thing Luther’s standing in front of him.

“Great,” Allison says. She looks like she’s trying not to laugh, and Luther shoots her a quizzical look. Allison tosses her hair over her shoulder and smiles.

“I’m ready,” Diego says to Allison, but he’s looking at Luther.

“Ready,” Luther echoes, but he’s staring just as hard at Diego. 

“Full powers, full everything,” Diego says, and he lets his teeth show when he grins.

“Go,” Allison says, and before Diego can move there’s a blur of motion and Luther punches him in the jaw.

Diego’s vision pops. His jaw throbs. He shakes his head and charges at Luther, but Luther blocks him easily, kicking him back. Diego stumbles. The worst part is he can still see Allison standing by the door, watching them, watching Luther beat Diego to a pulp.

“I can go easy if you need me to,” Luther says, and Diego takes off his glove and throws it at him hard.

It hits him in right in the stomach. Luther staggers back and Diego glances at Allison— she has a hand over her mouth, but she’s looking at Diego, so Diego takes off the other glove and hurls it at Luther’s face.

“You think you need to go easy on me?” Diego says, breathing hard. “Aww, big man, you need me to give you an excuse to not give your all? Lazy fucker like you, all you wanna do is preen yourself while Dad tells you you’re Number One.”

Luther slams him to the mat. Diego’s fast enough to shield his face with his arms, but not before he catches a glimpse of Luther’s thunderous face. Diego gives him a mean grin. 

“That got to you, huh?” he says. “Ring of truth, buddy? You’re nothing but meat, all brawn, no brain, riding high on being Dad’s favorite superhero.”

“Stop,” Luther says, voice low with fury. “Diego, don’t go there.”

“I can do whatever I want,” Diego says, scrambling to sit up.

“I heard a rumor you guys stopped fighting,” Allison says sharply.

Diego’s whole body goes numb. His vision clouds like he’s about to faint, and when it clears up he’s standing on the other side of the room and Luther’s backed against the wall, dazed.

Allison stands in the middle of the ring, arms folded across her chest.

“Sorry,” Diego says. He rubs his jaw, and yeah, there’s gonna be a bruise there in the morning.

“Sorry, Allison,” Luther says.

“You guys are unbelievable,” Allison says, shaking her head. “Both of you? Really?”

“What are you talking about?” Diego says, bringing his head up. Allison is smirking and he feels a sick swoop in his stomach as he makes eye contact with her. If she knows— if she knows about him and she knows about Luther, then she’s going to go with Luther, Diego’s going to have to sit between them at the dinner table as they exchange shy, heated looks behind his back and he is going to actually die. And then Klaus is going to bring him back as a ghost and he’s going to have to sit there until the end of time with no hope of reprieve.

“I’m not dumb,” Allison says. “I heard you when I was coming downstairs and you were being perfectly civil, but the moment I walked in here? You two started going crazy on each other. It’s flattering, honestly.”

“I,” Luther says, but words fail him. He looks as tense as Diego feels. “That’s—”

“I think we can make this work,” Allison says, “now that I know what you guys want.”

Diego and Luther look at each other, and then they look at her. Allison lets go of them and spreads her arms out wide.

“And I know what I want,” she says. “So why don’t we work together?”

 

—

 

A threesome. Allison wants a threesome.

Diego sinks down onto his bedroom floor, turning his head to let his cheek rest against the ground for a moment before hoisting himself up onto his forearms for another plank. He can’t focus. Grace is going to ring the bell for dinner at any moment, but he’s been up here since the sparring session, working on conditioning to keep his thoughts from racing, and he still can’t think straight. The image of Allison’s smile and Luther’s stunned face is permanently seared into his brain.

He’d thought he’d had it bad pining for her by himself, but this might actually be worse. The thing is, Luther is one hundred percent straight. Luther wants to kiss Allison and hold her hand and take her out on a date and get sibling-married with her and live in a house with a picket fence. If Allison were to orchestrate a threesome with him and Diego— and that’s what she said she wanted, in no uncertain terms— Luther would glance at Diego, tight-lipped and awkward when he saw Diego’s dick, and he’d go to town on Allison by himself, positioning himself right in front of her hips and thrusting in like a soldier. And Diego would be standing there naked and awkward, not knowing whether to touch him or not, because it would probably make Luther immensely uncomfortable and spoil his treasured experience with his treasured Allison. 

Or, maybe Diego could have Allison propped up on his lap while Luther thrusts into her, so Diego can kiss her neck and stroke her hair and give her all that delicate shit that girls like. Maybe Allison would pick up his hand and press it to her breast, giving him a teasing smile before turning back to properly appreciate Luther’s efforts like a good citizen.

The thing is, there’s no way that this can go down without Diego being the third wheel.

The sound of high heels on hardwood echoes down the hallway, and then he hears the crisp ring of the dinner bell. Diego gets up and brushes off his knees and checks himself to make sure his uniform’s in good shape for dinner. 

Maybe this is why most people’s first sexual experiences aren’t threesomes with their adopted brother and sister.

 

— 

 

“Diego?” Allison says, opening her door a crack. “I thought we weren’t all meeting until Friday.”

“It’s just me,” Diego says. “And I came here to say I want out.”

“Seriously? You were all over me the other day,” Allison says.

“I—”

“Come on,” Allison says, opening the door and pulling him inside. “Let’s talk.”

Diego doesn’t know how to say this in a politically correct way, but Allison’s room is girly as hell. It’s like a whole other world in there, with piles of clothes and closets and little fairy lights all over everything. What does she even do with that many mirrors? He picks up a pillow and stuffs it behind his back as he sits down in her desk chair.

Allison sits on her bed and she crosses her arms over her chest.

“Talk,” she says.

“You’re taking advantage of us,” Diego says, picking up a pen with a paper flower glued to the end.

“I’m solving the problem,” Allison says. “It’s honestly kind of sad how competitive you guys are.”

“Insulting me isn’t going to make me more likely to want to have sex with you,” Diego says, playing with the flower.

Allison tosses her hair over her shoulder. “Isn’t it?”

It is.

“Anyway, I’ve been doing all the heavy lifting here,” Allison says. “I saw what was going on, I thought about it, and I found a way to make everyone happy, and now you’re showing up at one in the morning to tell me you want out, so… what happened?”

“You found a way to make everyone happy,” Diego says. One of the petals cracks off in his hand. “Your definition of ‘everyone’ is pretty interesting, Allison, because I’m starting to think it’s just you.” He points the pen at her. “How do you think Luther and I feel about it, huh? You think you told us you wanted both of us at once and we looked at each other and thought, wow, this experience is going to be really, really great? Because Luther’s straight, Allison. He’s been stoically jerking off to the thought of you and him in the missionary position since we were thirteen. And now you’re telling him that he’s going to have to move over so Number Two can be there too? He’s not gonna say no, you know. He’s going to show up on Friday night at midnight on the dot and gesture at me like _no, after you_ because he wants to make you happy. That boy will follow you everywhere and you know that and you’re using him and it’s not fair.”

“Wow,” Allison says.

“Yeah.”

“So what?” Allison says. “You’ve made a great case for why Luther and I should have… diligent, righteous sex. Without you having any part in it.”

“Yep,” Diego says, placing the pen back on her desk and settling in his chair. “Go to town with him. I bet if you asked, he’d lift you up against the wall and hold you there with his bare hands. That’d be hot, right?”

“You know that if I wanted Luther like that, I’d already have him,” Allison says, leaning forward. “But you might notice that I don’t.”

“You’ve still got time,” Diego says. “Pogo’s not going to come do night check until two, you could run right over there and get him to ravish you if you’re fast about it.”

“Cut the shit, Diego,” Allison says. “I want you too and you know that.”

“Yeah, and you always get what you want, huh?” Diego says.

“I’ve thought about you a lot,” Allison says, leaning forward. She places her hand on his arm. “I think about you all the time, Diego.”

“Do you?” Diego says. He tries to keep his voice unaffected, but she’s right there and her hair is wet from her shower and her skin smells like lotion.

“I said what I said,” Allison says. She lets her lips part and Diego swallows hard as he pictures her kissing his neck, pressing her hands against the muscles of her torso, and he wills himself not to lose it. “Diego. In my expert opinion, you’re the sexiest guy in this house. Luther’s sweet, but you’re…”

She’s close enough that Diego could move forward and kiss her in one motion, crawl onto her bed and press her down into the mattress and make all her fantasies real one by one.

“I want to see if I can make you stutter,” Allison says.

“Tell me the version of this speech you’d give to Luther,” Diego says, forcing himself to look away. “If this is going to happen… it’s gotta be equal, Allison. It can’t be you and Luther. It can’t be you and me.”

Allison leans back. It’s a relief to be able to breathe again with the distance, and Diego watches the gears turn in her head.

“I want Luther to try to get my bra clasp undone,” Allison says.

“That’s it?” Diego says.

“Well, he wouldn’t know how to do it,” Allison says. “He’s really clumsy with that kind of thing. And he’d pretend he wasn’t getting frustrated, but eventually he’d lose patience and tear it in half.”

“Damn,” Diego says.

“And then he’d be so distraught, he’d be extra gentle with me when it came to the actual manhandling,” Allison says. “He’d be like, ‘Allison? Is this good? Are you, um, enjoying it?’” 

“You have thought about this way too much,” Diego says.

“That’s what I… it’s what I want from him,” Allison says. She twists her fingers together in her lap. “He always wants to make sure I’m good. I know you’re on weird terms with him, but he treats me like I’m special.”

Diego swallows. 

“So are you in?” Allison says, biting her lip.

For once, her face is guileless. Diego’s used to seeing Allison’s smile stretched over her face like an invitation— for a photoshoot for Miss TeenStyle, for a bank robber to let his guard down enough for her to venture forward and Rumor him— but right now, all Diego can see in her is unguarded desire.

“I’ll think about it,” Diego says. When Allison smiles, it hits him like a kick in the chest.

 

—

 

On Friday afternoon, Diego arrives at Luther’s room.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” he says, brushing past Luther as soon as he opens the door and walking into his room.

“Sure,” Luther says, clearly surprised. He stands there as Diego walks in, looking around at his records, his books, his model planes hanging from the ceiling. “What’s going on?”

Diego turns away. He doesn’t know how to say it.

“Well,” Luther says, sitting down on the bed, “if you, uh, want to tell me, I’m here.”

He leaves enough room for Diego to sit next to him, but Diego stays standing, looking up at the planes.

“I haven’t been fair to you,” Diego says. He’s not looking at Luther. “This whole threesome thing is messed up and I’ve been taking advantage of it to get Allison to flirt with me, and that’s not… it’s not right. I’m officially withdrawing from all of this. Go find her tonight, give her a good time, and don’t worry about me.”

“What?” Luther says. “Diego, no.”

“You two will be great together,” Diego says, walking towards the door. “I’m sorry I got in your way.”

“I need you to come with me tonight,” Luther says, grabbing Diego’s sleeve.

Diego stops.

“I don’t think I could do this without you,” Luther says. 

“What,” Diego says.

“Can you just sit down?”

Diego follows Luther back to the bed. Luther sits down heavily on the edge of the bed and Diego sits down next to him, completely unsure of where this is going.

“I was going to ask Allison out last week,” Luther says. 

Oh, shit.

“I had everything ready,” Luther says. His face is morose. “I’d planned a date, we were going to sneak out and go up above the greenhouse, and then I saw how you were looking at her.”

Diego can’t look Luther in the eye. He shouldn’t have been so obvious. Luther should have gotten Allison, the way Luther gets everything, classic Number One— and then he feels like a tool for thinking of Luther that way. He feels like a spider, twitching in his own web.

“Why bother?” Luther says hollowly. “If you got to her first, she’d be with you in a second. You’re everything she could want. I’m… I have physics textbooks in my room that I study for fun, Diego. I write out mission reports in cursive. I’ve never even kissed anyone. And then you come along and you’re so confident— I don’t know how to explain it, I bet Allison could do it better than me, but you’ve got a swagger that I couldn’t replicate no matter how hard I tried. You’re so much cooler than me. If we were all— in bed, together, I’d be tongue-tied and I bet you’d be able to actually talk dirty without sounding ridiculous.”

“Hold up,” Diego says. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“It’s not your fault,” Luther says. He’s pensive and stoic, like he thinks he’s being noble. “I try not to hold it against you, but—”

“Luther, what is your problem, man?” Diego says. “You think I’m the cool one?”

“What am I supposed to say here?” Luther says.

“Me?” Diego says. He points to himself. “No way. The swagger? That’s all a lie. It doesn’t— none of that matters. You’re… you’re Number One, man. You’re the real deal. Whenever there’s a decision, everyone looks to you, because they know you’re the one who can make the call.”

Diego’s shaking when he finishes talking, and Luther looks dumbfounded. 

“That’s not true,” Luther says.

“Shut up,” Diego says.

“Wow,” Luther says. He shakes his head. “I thought you hated me.”

“Never said I didn’t,” Diego says quickly, holding up his hands.

“I still need you to be there,” Luther says. “I’m not good at this, you know I’m clumsy, I’m not… I’d probably end up doing something embarrassing like try to get her bra off and rip it in half by accident.”

“You’ll do just fine,” Diego says. He pats his hand and stands up. “See you tonight, man.”

“See you,” Luther echoes, still a little dazed. 

 

—

 

Midnight. Diego and Luther look at each other, standing outside Allison’s door.

“Oh my God,” Luther says.

“We’ve got this,” Diego says.

“We’ve got this,” Luther says, and he raises a fist and knocks three times.

Allison looks like a vision when she opens the door. Her hair is down over her shoulders and she’s wearing a little bit of makeup, and she manages to make the Academy pajamas look sexy. The thought of her sitting in front of all those little mirrors and getting herself ready for them heats Diego up.

“You’re both here,” she says. 

“Hey, baby,” Diego says, and he steps inside and kisses her.

They need to get out of their pajamas. For one thing, it’s disturbing as hell that they all match, and also, they’ve never really had the chance to look at each other like this. It’s surreal. They actually get to look at each other naked: no furtive glances, no training-room modesty, it’s the real deal.

Allison unbuttons her top and lets it slide to the floor. She’s standing in front of them in cotton pants and a black bra, and Diego and Luther both have to take a moment.

“You’re up,” Diego says, nudging Luther.

“Oh,” Luther says, dazed. “I thought you might want to take it off yourself, Allison?”

“Nope,” Allison says, turning around and lifting her hair in front of her shoulders so he has full access. “I want you to do it.”

Luther gives Diego a suspicious look and he comes forward, fumbling at the clasp.

Diego waits.

“Oh, fuck it,” Luther says, and he rips it in two. It lands on the floor in a little heap and Diego treats Luther to a slow clap while Allison jumps him, wrapping her legs around his waist so Luther has no choice but to hold her up himself. Diego unbuttons his shirt absent-mindedly while he watches, and he has to admit that they’re good together. They’re all good together, of course, but Luther and Allison are a bulletproof pair. Luther makes little noises into Allison’s mouth and she’s petting his back when Luther breaks away to say, “Diego!”

“Yeah, big boy?” Diego says.

“Get in here,” Luther says.

“You and Allison are doing your thing,” Diego says. “Not sure there’s really a _here_ to get in.”

“Boy!” Allison says. “Luther, put me down on the bed so I can fuck some sense into this asshole.”

“Absolutely,” Luther says, bringing her over and depositing her by Diego. Allison crawls onto Diego’s lap and Diego reaches for her, running his hands down her sides to her waist and dipping his fingers into her pajama pants.

“Get these off, babe,” he says. 

Allison does, albeit ungracefully. Diego’s completely focused on her, watching her hair swing over over shoulders, trying to catch another glimpse of her breasts. When she finally kicks off the pants, she comes towards him again, and Diego blinks. 

“Jesus,” he says. “Is that what you always wear under the uniform?”

“This?” Allison says, pointing to her thong. She twirls so they can properly appreciate it. “Maybe.”

“Uh huh,” Diego says. “Maybe.”

“If I told you, you wouldn’t be wanting to know anymore,” Allison says, crawling back onto Diego’s lap. “You’d get bored.”

“I could never get bored of you,” Luther says fervently, and Diego attacks her neck, mouthing at the pulse point below her jaw while his hands find her chest. Allison swears and tangles a hand in Diego’s hair, and Diego looks up. Allison looks like she’s in heaven, debauched and adored, eyes shut and lips swollen. She opens her eyes and looks at him.

“You good?” she says.

“Luther,” Diego says, “lurking is a bad look on you. Come back here.”

“I’m fine,” Luther says in a small voice. Diego pointedly looks down at the bulge in Luther’s pajama pants, and Allison snorts.

“Aw, he’s shy,” Diego says. “That’s okay, big man. Why don’t you take those off and get comfortable here on the bed with us, and I’ll show you how a real man treats a—”

Allison swats his head and Diego laughs, coming back up to kiss her.

“Uh-uh,” Allison says. “Bad Diego. Don’t say shit like that.”

“You saying I should put this mouth to better use?” Diego says.

Allison’s eyes go wide. For a moment, her cocky composure cracks and she’s as desperate as the two of them, another hesitant teenager with more desire than she can hold. Diego traces his hand down from her collarbone to her breast to the taper of her waist to the softness of her stomach to the crease of her hip, where he tugs on the fabric of her thong.

“Can I go down on you?” he says.

It’s a relief that it comes out without stuttering. His voice is as smooth as he could have wanted, and even he’s kind of turned on by it. Allison looks like she’s about to be raptured and Luther’s a little stunned.

“I am the luckiest girl in the world,” Allison says, slipping her underwear off and flinging it across the room. She leans back and Luther catches her, laying her down on her bed, carefully spreading out her curls in a dark halo around her head. Diego squeezes her leg, and then he goes in.

It occurs to him a split second after he lowers his face between her legs that he has no idea how to do this at all. He braces his hands on her hips and concentrates, opening his mouth and running his tongue across her, flicking and dragging his tongue over the places that make her shudder from above. He shuts his eyes and keeps going, imagining Luther kissing her, groping her while he’s working her over. Allison’s fists pull the sheets tight, and then she shifts.

“Diego, are you alive down there?” she says, propping herself up on her elbows. “It’s been, like, two straight minutes since you came up for air.”

“Motherfucker,” Luther says. “He has an advantage, he can hold his breath.”

“Hey, watch your language,” Diego says, coming up. He takes a huge breath and exhales. “The mouth on you, Luther. I’m ashamed.”

“Yeah, you’re being pretty feisty tonight,” Allison says, reaching for Luther’s hand and squeezing. “It’s nice. Diego, did I say you could stop?”

“No, ma’am,” Diego says, going back down.

She’s close now. He can feel it in the seismic trembling of her thighs, the panting noises she’s making, the way she jumps when he sucks on her clit. He brings one hand in and slides a finger deep into her and she gasps.

“Come on,” he says, pressing in another finger, “come for me, A— A—”

To his horror, her name sticks in his throat. He shuts his mouth, shame burning in his gut, but Allison moans. Diego curls his fingers inside her, massaging her clit with his thumb, and Allison comes, her whole body clenching around his fingers as she throws her head back into Luther’s hands. 

It takes her a few seconds to come down. Diego watches her body relax, and he tries to relax his tongue in his mouth, his jaw, his throat.

_Picture the word in your mind, Diego._

He so doesn’t want to think about Mom right now.

“Holy fuck,” Allison says, sitting up. Her neck and shoulders are damp with sweat and her makeup is coming off a little bit at the corners of her eyes. She offers Diego a high five. “That? Was _amazing._ Seriously, you have a talent.”

Diego offers her a smile, and slaps her hand half-heartedly.

“Hey,” Allison says, reaching for his face and cupping his jaw in her hand. “Earth to Diego. Did my vagina suck up all your brain cells?”

Diego snorts. Allison laughs and brings him in to kiss her, even though his lips are already slick and puffy from eating her out.

“That was, uh,” Luther says. “I think Allison’s right. About the talent.”

Diego smirks at him, and then drags his eyes down to his crotch. Luther looks so sheepish, but that erection betrays everything.

“Hey,” Allison says, letting go of his face. “I miss hearing you talk.”

Diego looks away. Allison makes a noise of concern and she pulls him into her arms for a surprisingly chaste hug, all things considered. Diego’s still wearing his goddamn pajama pants.

“She actually came when you started stuttering,” Luther says.

“Guilty as charged,” Allison says, rocking him in her arms. “You knew that I wanted to make you stutter.”

“Th-that is th-th-the l-lamest f-fetish I have ever h-heard,” Diego says. He doesn’t even try to manage it, just winces and stretches his jaw. His mouth is a mess of jammed syllables and his brain feels like it’s scattered all over the room. He takes a deep breath and gathers his mind. “Really?”

“Yep,” Luther says.

“Huh,” Diego says. “The more you know. Luther, you seem a little w-worked u-up there, bud.”

Luther makes a little noise.

“I’m good to go another round,” Allison says, stretching. “You guys brought condoms, right?”

“Right here,” Diego says, pulling one out of his sweaty pajama pants pocket. He flips the foil square at Luther. “Wrap it before y-you tap it, bro.”

“That is gross,” Luther says, feeling along the packet for the tear.

“It’s hygiene,” Diego says, leaning back and tugging off his pants. He takes himself in hand, stroking idly, and Allison makes a purr that goes straight to his cock.

“How do we want to do this?” Luther says. He’s finally got the condom rolled down, and he looks across the room for a wastebasket. Diego motions for him to hand him the wrapper so he can throw it, and he gets it in on the first try.

“Showoff,” Luther says.

“Asshole,” Diego says.

“Lie back,” Allison says, pressing Luther down on his back. Luther complies, looking up at her adoringly as he settles on the pillows. It’s almost too sweet. Diego scoots up next to Luther and rests his back against the wall so he can watch as Allison carefully positions herself over Luther’s cock and lowers herself down, straddling him tight and close, her knees framing his hips. Luther looks over at Diego for a dazed moment and then stares up at Allison. They don’t have to pretend they’re not looking at her anymore. No more sneaking glances and looking away: she’s right there, completely naked with her entire body on display for them.

“You’re beautiful,” Luther says. “Just beautiful.”

“Why thank you,” Allison says. She braces her hands on the mattress by his shoulders as she begins to move, rolling her hips and grinding down on him. Diego feels a bolt of envy as he imagines the way Luther must be feeling right now, completely enveloped in her tight heat. Now that he knows how she feels around his fingers, he can’t stand not touching her— but this isn’t his moment. Allison’s leaning low over Luther so her breasts brush his chest, looking him in the eye. And Luther isn’t acting like a nervous virgin anymore; he’s looking at her with deep lust in his eyes mixed with respect and affection and that particular bond that the two of them have. Diego grips his cock and squeezes, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Flip me over,” Allison says. Her voice sounds strained and Diego opens his eyes. “Come on, onto the bed, I wanna— wanna feel you both, Diego—”

“At _once?”_ Diego says. Luther looks startled, looking down to where he’s buried inside her and then up at Diego.

“No,” Allison says, crawling off Luther’s cock so she can lie down on her back. She makes a grabbing motion with one of her hands. “Let me jerk you off or something. Luther, stay right there, God, keep— keep going. Diego, come on, give it to me.”

“You got it,” Diego says, guiding her hand to his cock. Her nails are painted a deep magenta. “I gotta say, you’re pretty hot when you’re calling the shots.”

“You’re hot all the time,” Luther says, thrusting into her. “Can’t— can’t keep my eyes off you, Allison. So perfect.”

Allison twists her wrist, trying to get the right angle on Diego. Diego bites off a moan. He’s embarrassingly close, but if Luther’s lasted this long, he can’t be the one to come first. Luther’s muscles are tense, and he’s clearly trying everything he can to hold off.

“You’ve got us eating out of the palm of y-y-your hand,” Diego says. “Look at us, huh? Tell us how much you want this too.”

“Don’t make me,” Allison says. “This is all I’ve been thinking about for weeks, I can’t believe you’re actually here— God, Luther, don’t stop— and Diego—”

“You close, baby?” Diego says. “You’re gonna come a-again from Luther pounding into you, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Allison gasps.

“That’s what he’s here for,” Diego says. He removes her hand from his cock, even though it takes all his self-control to do so, and shifts so he’s behind her. “Can you sit up for me?”

_“Fuck,”_ Allison says, “Diego—”

“Nah, I think you mean fuck Luther,” Diego says, sliding in behind Allison so she’s resting in his lap. He wraps his arms around her and she moans. “He’s really going a-at it over there.”

“Fff,” Allison says. 

Diego laughs and kisses her neck. “You’re m-making me so hot right now, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Allison says breathlessly, “I can feel— how hard you are—”

“And look what you’re doing to Luther,” Diego says. “Look how hard he’s w-working, he w-wants to make it so good for you—”

“So good for you,” Luther gasps. “Come on, Allison—”

Allison shouts when she comes, her whole body arching in Diego’s arms. Diego presses kisses to every inch of her skin he can reach, reveling in the way it makes her shudder. Luther lets out a moan and the bed shakes as he comes, gripping Allison’s hips and thrusting deep. For a brief second, Diego’s lust-addled brain crosses the wires and imagines Luther pushing into him like that and he presses his face into Allison’s shoulder to stifle a cry. It’s too much, the way Allison’s back is rubbing against his dick as she comes down from her orgasm, and before he knows it he’s coming, right then and there.

Luther pulls out carefully and painstakingly deals with the condom. Diego wipes off the sticky smear where he came on Allison’s back with his hand, and then clambers over her to grab a tissue. Allison’s lying on the bed like a queen.

“Thank you,” Luther says, returning to sit next to her on the bed. Without the heat of sex, his naked body is big and pale and vulnerable, and Diego is absurdly endeared to him. Allison sits up and snuggles against Luther and he places an arm around her shoulder, drawing her close.

“Aww,” Diego says, flicking the tissue into the trash. “You two are cute, I gotta give it to you.”

Luther looks up at Diego, and then he looks away. Diego comes over and sits on the other side of Allison. She yelps when Diego picks up her feet and swings them into his lap, but settles back when he starts working them over in his hands.

“Are you seriously giving her a foot massage?” Luther says.

“She deserves it,” Diego says, digging his knuckles into the arch. “You wanna take her neck?”

“You guys are so extra,” Allison says, but she lets Luther reposition her so he can press his hands into her shoulders. “Wow. Wow. I could get used to this.”

“Don’t,” Diego says, yawning. “Babe, we gotta get some sleep.”

“Aw,” Allison says. Luther gives Allison’s shoulders a final rub before pressing a kiss to her cheek and pulling away. “Can’t we just stay here?”

“I really, really hate to say this,” Luther says, “but don’t we have to go back to our rooms?”

Diego and Allison look at each other.

“I don’t want to,” Diego says.

“Mom’s going to check our beds in the morning,” Luther says.

“Who cares?”

“What are we going to say to her?” Luther says. “Oh, hey, Mom, don’t worry, we’re all in Allison’s room because we were having a threesome?”

“Amateurs,” Allison says. “This is how you do it.”

She settles herself in front of Diego and bows her head. When she brings it back up, she’s completely different.

“Mom, hey,” she says, looking Diego in the eye. She widens her eyes in consternation. “Luther and Diego? Oh my gosh, they’re right here. Yeah. Um… I had a nightmare again.” She brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and looks away for a moment. “They were really nice to me, please don’t get mad at them. Please?” Her face relaxes and she smiles, her whole face lighting up. “Thanks, Mom. I love you.”

“That is fucked up, how well you can lie,” Diego says. “Damn.”

“Thanks,” Allison says.

“I do have a question, though,” Diego says, nudging her. She raises her eyebrows. “How are we all going to fit in your bed?”

“Oh, wow,” Allison says. “Have you guys seriously never had a sleepover before?”

“Why would we have sleepovers?” Luther says. He looks at Diego. “I mean, unless you’ve—?”

“Literally who in this house would I be having secret sleepovers with?” Diego says.

“I have sleepovers with Klaus and they’re _awesome,”_ Allison says. “He brings me pot brownies in exchange for nail polish and then we get fabulous, talk about boys, and crash on the floor at three in the morning giggling over nothing. Totally worth it. And for the record, Grace always buys the line about the nightmares.”

“Yeah, with Klaus,” Diego mutters. They’ve all woken up to the sound of Klaus screaming through the walls.

“Wait, you talk about boys?” Luther says. “Do you talk about us?”

“Sorry, boy talk is classified,” Allison says. “Klaus made me sign in blood.”

“Did he actually?” Diego says. “What a little weirdo.”

“Why are we talking about Klaus right now?” Luther says.

“Sleepovers,” Allison says, getting up. She picks up a satin scarf from the beside table and reaches up to wrap it around her hair. “You two drag the blankets onto the floor and I’m going to turn off the lights and show you boys how it’s done.”

Luther piles all the pillows in his arms and Diego tries to take all the blankets at once. Not that it’s a competition or anything. They spread them out on the floor in a nest big enough for three people and Allison hovers by the light switch.

“Ready?” she says.

“Yep,” Luther says, settling down on the floor. Allison flips the switch.

Diego’s first thought is _oh, that’s what all the little fairy lights are for._ The room is entirely shadows and little glowing lights, the air warm and confidential with the smell of sex. Luther sighs contentedly, propping his hands behind his head.

“And that’s how you do a sleepover,” Allison says, picking her way across the floor to them in the dark. “Move over. I call the middle.”

They move to make room for her, but not that much. They’re fitted together snug like sardines, an ideal unit of three. Now that they’re here, Diego reflects, it seems obvious. Of course Allison’s lying next to him, her arm tangled with his. Of course Luther’s there too, solid and comforting on the other side. Of course they all fucked each other senseless on Allison’s bed; of course he started stuttering.

“You know what? It is so nice to sleep naked,” Allison says.

“Oh Jesus,” Diego says, shifting. “You just want to keep us horny 24/7, don’t you?”

“Mmm,” Allison says.

“I’m already there,” Luther says. “If we’re being honest.”

“Yeah, who are we kidding,” Diego says. He yawns. “Allison, you good?”

“Good,” Allison says. She sounds happy. Unguarded, for once. “Sleepy.”

“Really?” Luther says. “I feel great. I’m wide awake.”

“How is that possible?” Diego says. “It’s one in the morning.”

“I don’t think I need much sleep in general.”

“Ugh,” Diego says. “Well, good for you. I, on the other hand, am about to tap out, so good night, big man. If Pogo comes for night check, tell him I ate Allison out so good she can’t walk and you and I are comforting her in her weakened state.”

“You are such an asshole,” Allison says, lifting her head up from the pillow. “I’ll tell Pogo you cry during sex.”

“Take that back,” Diego says.

“You were this close, though,” Luther says. “With the stuttering.”

“You know what?” Diego says. “I’ll tell Pogo you only lasted two seconds and when you came, you bukkake’d us both with your tears.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Luther says. “That’s—”

“Oh my God, shut up,” Allison says. “You guys are ridiculous. You’re both extremely good in bed and made me come harder than I’ve ever done on my own and you’re very attractive young men and neither of you cried during sex even a little bit. Now can I get some sleep, or do I need to stroke your egos some more?”

“Stroke it a little bit more,” Diego says.

“Good night, Diego,” Allison and Luther say in unison.

Allison’s hand finds Diego’s in the dark and squeezes. Diego squeezes back, hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about TUA on [ Tumblr! ](https://electra-xt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
